


What Matters Most

by darlingespeon



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: I don't really know - Freeform, dick takes a knife to the shoulder, i guess its violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingespeon/pseuds/darlingespeon
Summary: After a fight, Dick is hurt but puts Damian ahead of himself and Damian is upset





	What Matters Most

They managed to get to the high ground after the fight leaving behind the unconscious body of more than a few bad guys. Damian is cradling his left arm and when Dick catches his breath a pang of guilt rushes through him. He rushes over to Damian asking him what happened as he asses his arm. Damian takes a sharp inhale as Dick moves the arm around.

“I think it might be broken,” Dick says after a minute or two of looking at the damaged limb.

“Really Grayson? You don’t say?” Damian answers quickly but with no actual venom in his tone.

Dick laughs it off and then winces because he felt a pang of pain himself. That doesn’t matter though because Damian is more important. He has to help Damian first, he can deal with his own injuries on his own. He takes Damian’s cape despite his protests and wraps it around the broken arm, hoping to stop any internal bleeding and helping to keep the limb stay still. The last thing Dick needs is for Damian to get anymore injured. Every time he moves his arm wrapping the cape around Damian’s injury the pain gets worse and worse.

“Grayson, I’m fine, really. You look like you are in worse shape than me,” Damian sighs.

“I’m not in bad shape!” Dick insists, trying to get up but falling down immediately, “must have been a head rush.”

Damian shoots him a look and Dick stays seated because he knows the kid won’t stop until he gives Dick a once over. Dick’s face has a bruise and a bloody lip but that isn’t anything that would warrant them to stop. Damian moves down Dick’s body, inspecting his arms, checking for bullet wounds, and making sure there is no more bleeding. When Damian walks around to Dick’s back, he hits him in the back of the head.

“DAMIAN!” he yells, not because it hurt but because there is the piercing pain again, “What was that for?”

“You have a knife in the left shoulder blade you moron. You are in worse shape than me,” Damian explains.

“No I don’t” Dick insists but upon feeling his shoulder blade he feels the knife and Damian walks around in front of him with an  _ I told you so _ look.

“Well it doesn’t matter because I’m alive. Your broken arm is more important than the knife in my shoulder.”

“No it’s not Dick! It’s equally if not more important. I will survive, it’s just a broken arm. It’s not a week in the Wayne Manor if one of us doesn’t break some bone. You have a knife in your shoulder. It was meant to hurt you and can still do severe damage if it is removed properly!” Damian blurts out in a breath.

He is heavy breathing now with tears in his eyes. Damian never realized how much Bruce put it in Dick’s head that he has to save Damian over himself. Dick would rather face severe injury then let Damian get a bad break in his arm His bone will always heal but if Dick doesn’t get the knife out properly he could get nerve damage and who knows what that will do to him.

“I am calling Alfred to get us out of here,” Damian thinks out loud. 

“I’m fine Dames, the only thing that matters is if you are okay,” Dick responds without thinking. 

“You cannot think that Grayson.”

The look in Dick’s eyes says more than anything else ever could. He pulls Dick in for a tight hug, ignoring the sharp intake that Dick does because of the knife in his shoulder. Dick pulls Damian in tighter and they hug for a few seconds. 

“I am going to call Alfred now and if you try to stop me that won’t be the only knife in your shoulder,” Damian teases.

Dick lets out a laugh and then goes to lay on his stomach because he needs to lay down. He feels the knife budge in his shoulder but he doesn’t care. Damian is safe and Bruce won’t be disappointed in him. That is what matters most of all.


End file.
